XTigers
by Angelkitty112
Summary: He wanted to be normal something i could never give him.He wanted his curse gone.I never thought what i had was a curse and it cant go away.He didn't know what i was.They never knew that...i was a mutant.If he knew...would he still love me?
1. chapter 1

_**X- Tiger's**_

_**Ch.1**_

It's been a month since I left India. I miss Mr. Kadam; I miss them all. But I miss one the most. His combat blues eyes and his smiles and laugh. It wasn't something you help but miss. Ren was everything to me. I loved him! Though it doesn't matter anymore. I left and asked him to stay behind and move on. I told him my fears of him finding someone else better than me to be with and that I didn't want to be there when it happened. What he didn't know was that I was a mutant. I never told him or any of them. Professor Charles Xavier is my last remaining family member. He is my grandpa but I just call him papa. As he is my last family member I'm his only grandchild.

I couldn't tell I was afraid and I wasn't allowed. Papa told me I couldn't tell anyone. I was afraid of losing them too. With the life I had I couldn't really open my heart to anyone, but people like me. They maybe the same as me now but they could to reverse it and they wanted to. I couldn't reverse my gifts. They wont be like me much longer. They wanted to be normal… they wanted to be human. A normal life was something I couldn't give them. Well I couldn't give if he was still with me.

My powers well I have many I guess. I control the elements. My Papa thinks I'm the spiritual element because spirit controls all the elements. I'm also a telepath like Papa. Papa think I'm an empath because I could read people emotions easily. Mr. Kadam thought of me as his own daughter. Kishan thought of me as a best friend and little sis too at times.

When I saw everything they got me for the first time, or should I say he got me, I was well surprised and guilty. The house was beautiful, the car was amazing, the cell was cool, and the college they paid for me to go to was nice, and when I saw the credit card I was… well I didn't like it. When I called Mr. Kadam and said I wanted to pay them back he said that it was a gift from all of them and that he didn't want me to pay them back.

Its going to be thanksgiving in two more days. Time flies fast! The day after thanksgiving I'll be going home to the X- mansion. Back to Papa! And my family there! Mr. Kadam made me promise to call him and he also said he had surprise for me. On thanks giving ill be with Mike and Sarah. They gave me a life outside the mansion when my parents died. They loved me no matter what. They knew what I was and what I could do and they love me anyways.

Well I guess there's no need to remind myself of all this. It was going to be alright in the end I suppose. I was sad that Ren never called me. Mr. Kadam called every Friday and even Kishan called me once! I stopped hoping long ago that he would call me. Well really there was nothing I could do about it unless I called him. Yeah that's not going to happen!

Two more days until thanksgiving! Well there's really nothing to do. I got all my homework This was another thing they don't know about me. I guess they don't really know me at all. I smirked that also meant there really was no reason for me to be like this. Well now the old Kelsey is coming back! And in all her innocently bad ass personality.

I sat on the beach of my piano and started with little exercises and started playing the song "impossible" (by Shontelle). Than I started singing.

I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did, I did-

I heard car doors open and close but it didn't bother me. I kept singing and playing. Putting all my emotions in it.

And you were strong and I was not My illusion, my mistake I was careless, I forgot I did And now when all is done There is nothing to say You have gone and so effortlessly You have won You can go ahead tell them Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible

It was hard not to cry but I kept it together. I sang louder and louder until I was at a good volume. I sang with all my heart and it was loud and proud.

Falling out of love is hard Falling for betrayal is worst Broken trust and broken hearts I know, I know-

Thinking all you need is there Building faith on love and words Empty promises will wear I know, I know- And now when all is gone There is nothing to say And if you're done with embarrassing me On your own you can go ahead tell them

I felt the elements make them selves known around me. The wind picked up, the water rumbled in the pipes around the house, the heater picked up, the plants in the house grew more, and I could feel the sprits of the elements and everyone here dancing around me. I heard the people from the car come inside I paid no mind to it. I don't know why but some how I knew I knew them and they wouldn't hurt me. So I kept singing and closed my eyes feeling at peace.

Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible! Ooh impossible (yeah yeah) I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now

As I sang the last verse I remember everything from my parents to what happen in India to now. As I sang I let myself feel everything I didn't want to feel than. To abandonment, to betrayal, to loneliness, to vulnerable, to love, and back to my bad ass girl everyone knows so well. Only very few see me so vulnerable. And that would be my team and my Papa's team. They were and are my only family! I wasn't going to hide from them.

Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did...

When I was done with the song I fought to calm down the elements. Its hard calming them down when I'm out of practice. I heard clapping from behind me. Before I could turn around to see who the intruders were, something happen to me that hasn't happened in so long.

_**little one, its me. Your old Papa bear**_

At that I giggled and knew just who was in my house. I turned around to see a bowled man in a wheel chair. I ran into his waiting arms and hugged him as tightly as I could. I missed my Papa so much!

"Hello, my little one!" he chuckled ,"How are you? That was good, dear! Very emotional as well. Good job!"

I blushed," Thanks ,Papa. I'm good. What are you doing here so late at night?"

"Well I have business to take care of." he said as I pulled back to look at him

"But you'll be back at the mansion before I get there. Right?" I asked

"Of course! Don't worry, Kelsey. I'll be there before you."

"I still don't get why you're here."

"Can't I stop by and say hello to my favorite granddaughter?"

"Papa, I'm your only granddaughter!" I giggled

Every one started laughing and I took the time to see every one that was here. Like I thought it was my Papa's personal team. There was Storm and Jean to my Papa's left and Logan and Scott to his right. They all looked the same as always but the one thing that has changed was that Storm go her hair cut short.

"Well you gonna sit there or you gonna give your wolf of an uncle a hug?" Logan said with a grin on his face arms out for me.

I smiled and got up off the ground. I skipped over to Logan, but than I turned to his left and hugged Scott instead.

"I choose neither. I think I'll hug Scott first." I said and heard Logan growl," I'm sorry, Lo. But don't growl at me."

"See she loves me more." Scott said to Logan and stuck his tongue at him

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. When he was going to take his first step away from me, I hugged him from behind around his waist tightly.

"I love you Uncle Lo!" I mumbled

He turned around in my arms and ruffled my hair. He hugged me back tightly.

"I love you too, Kiddo." he mumbled back and kissed the top of my head. Than laid his head on top of mine, " I missed you so much, Kid."

"I missed you all too." I cried

Than everyone came in for big group hug. I gave Jean and Storm a hug than we all went into the living room. Papa sat in his wheel chair Jean and Scott on the love seat, Storm sat next to Papa on the rocking chair, and Logan sat on the recliner. I smiled I really did miss them so much. I didn't want to sit alone so Logan patted his lap saying I could sit there. I giggled just like old times; I'd always sit on his lap. It wasn't a secret that Logan was like a dad to me and he treated me like his daughter, but I called him Uncle because he didn't want me thinking he was replacing my dad. I skipped over to him and sat on his lap rapping my arms around his neck as he put his arms around me. I rest my head against his shoulder and he rocked back and forth. We I looked around the room everyone was staring at us with love shinning in there eyes. I smiled and cuddles close Lo.

Everyone started talking about all the things I missed since I left the X-mansion. My team was doing good. Rogue learned how to turn on and off her power, but it hard for her and takes a lot of energy out of her at first. Its getting better each time she practices. She still wears her gloves just in case she doesn't turn it off in time. Bobby was learning new tricks for his ice. Bobby even has a girl now. He name is Alexis but likes being called Lexie. She is a mutant too, but she didn't know about the school for mutants. So Bobby took her there. Papa says her power is to turn into a fox. She goes to the school there now. Kurt is practicing to teleport farther and be able to see where he was going. Teleporting farther was working just not the seeing part. Kurt and Storm is a couple now too.

"I knew you two would get together!" I yelled clapping my hands together and jumping on Logan's lap a little.

"Yeah well…." was all Storm said and we all just laughed until something hit me

"what about Rogue? Isn't she with someone?" I asked a little sad

"Logan…." Papa said

"I think you should tell her." Jeans said smiling

"What she said" Storm said

"Tell her man!" Scott said

I looked at Logan confused ,"Lo, what are they talking about?"

He grinned ,"Well… Rogues with me… She's my girl friend."

I hugged him tightly smiling like an idiot. ," YAY! I knew you two would get together! I'm so happy for you."

He hugged me back and laughed," Thanks, Kid. And by the way Rogue and them are coming over tomorrow and I'm staying here with you. If that's alright with you.?"

"Its alright with me" I said

I gave them a quick tour of the house and since Papa couldn't go up stairs he looked through the minds of the others. Logan said my room matched my scent. I laughed it was meant to. My room was the last stop so I asked them if they wanted to watch a movie and they said yes. I told them to go choose and movie and if they want snacks to go ahead and gets some while I got ready for bed. I put on dark blue plaid shorts and tank top. I put my up in a messy pony tail and graded a few blankets. I also grad I puppy dog slippers that like gray lads. I went down stairs and put the blankets on the couch and my slipper next to the recliner. I sat on the rocking chair while Logan was getting dressed in his pj's in the bathroom and the other were getting snacks. Papa was sitting next to me.

"So Kelsey what did you do this summer?" Papa asked

"Well I kind worked at a circus and went to India." I whispered

"Something happen didn't it." he observed

By now everyone was here and sitting down. Logan stood next to me. I got up so he could sit down. He sat down pulling me down with him.

"Yeah…" I told them everything from what happen at the circus to all things that lead to going to India and what happen there. Papa was interested in what happen to them. How they became that way, that the only thing I left out. It was there story to share not mine. We understood that more than anyone. I told them about me and Ren and all my fears along with it. At first they were happy for me but when I told them I left him because he wanted to be normal. They understood why I left. I cried at the end and Logan said he was a fool for letting me go without a fight and held me close rocking back and forth. Everyone agreed with him. They said if he loved me the way I loved him he would have came here, called, or never let me go. I calmed down after a while and Papa kissed my head saying everything will work out in the end. Me and Logan switched seats with Storm so were more comfortable.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked

"Push" Papa said

Everyone had a blanket wrapped around them Jeans and Scott shared as did me and Logan. Papa had his Blanket that I made him for when he came here for movie night. The movie started. It wasn't that bad. In the middle of the movie I started getting tired and I closed my eyes. Soon enough I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so sorry i've been gone so long ill try so update more often! **

_**X-Tiger's**_

_**Ch.2**_

I woke up feeling the sun hit my face. Looked around not knowing how I got down here than remembered everything that happened last night. I looked behind me and saw Logan there still sleeping. I giggled silently and look down to see a folded piece of paper on my lap. I picked up and read it.

Dear Kelsey,

Kelsey when you wake well be gone. We left after the movie was over and we wanted to say good bye, but we didn't want to wake you or Logan. He feel asleep not to long after you did. See you tomorrow Ko! Remember when I called you that when you were little? I'm still going to call you that or the other nick names you got.

Love, Your Papa

I smiled and placed the note on the café table and cuddled close to Logan. I sat there for a while cuddled up to Logan than got up being very careful not to wake Lo. When I was out of his embrace I put on my doggie slippers and went to the kitchen to cook pancakes, eggs, and bacon for our breakfast. Remembering that four others were coming over I cooked enough for all of us and more. Knowing the boys well need extra and today a surprise was coming from Mr. Kadam and I still don't know what it is. Don't really care at moment though. For once since I left India I'm happy. Before I even knew what I was doing I started singing Stereo Love softly.

When you're gonna stop breaking my heartI don't wanna be another onePaying for the things I never doneDon't let go,Don't let goTo my I get to your soul?Can you get to my thought?Can we promise we won't let go?All the things that I needAll the things that you needYou can make it feel so you can't denyYou've blown my mindWhen I touch your bodyI feel I'm loosing controlCuz you can't denyYou've blown my mindWhen I see you babyI just don't wanna let go.

Than I heard Logan singing to the man's part I'm started dancing while cooking and he helped me cook the Bacon.

I hate to see you cryYour smile is a beautiful lieI hate to see you cryMy love is dying insideI can fix all those liesOh baby, baby I run, but I'm running to youYou won't see me cry, I'm hiding insideMy heart is in pain but I'm smiling for youCan I get to your soul?Can you get to my thought?Can we promise we won't let go?All the things that I needAll the things that you needYou can make it feel so real.

We danced around each other cooking and setting the table. Uncle Lo always did this with me when we cook together. No one knows he can sing except me and maybe Rogue now.

Cuz you can't denyYou've blown my mindWhen I touch your bodyI feel I'm loosing controlCuz you can't denyYou've blown my mindWhen I see you babyI just don't wanna let you're gonna stop breaking my heartDon't let go,Don't let goTo my love.I hate to see you cry, your smile is a beautiful lieI hate to see you cry, my love is dying inside(x3)

Breakfast was soon done and we were just dancing together through out the house. Singing the last bit of lyrics.

I can fix all those liesOh baby, baby I run, but I'm running to youYou won't see me cry, I'm hiding insideMy heart is in pain but I'm smiling for youOh baby I've tried to make the things right,I need you more than air when I'm not with you,Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this timeMy only dream is about you and I

We calmed down after a while and walked back to the kitchen laughing.

"Wow, Lo" I said teasingly," Who knew could be such a charmer?"

"Well Rogue know" he teased back and wiggled his eye brows at me

"Ewwie wrong though Uncle Lo!" I pouted ,"No more talk about what you and Rogue do."

"Okay just no more pouting." he ruffled my hair, "your too cute for your own good and bad ass at the same time." he laughed

"Don't you mean cute but deadly?"

"yah."

Just as we were going to make our plates the door bell rang. I looked at Lo.

"Think you could get that for me?" I gave him my puppy dog face," it could be Rogue."

"Okay." he said and handed me his plate, "but you make my plate with extra bacon."

"Alright, but you should lay off the bacon with how old you are!" I giggled

"Yah yah.…" he said and than went to answer the door

I made our plates and put them on the table. Walking to the front door I heard laughing and talking. I couldn't help but smiles at them. Missing them wasn't something I enjoyed but it was going to happen I guess. They haven't changed much. Rogue was in Logan's embrace and in a kiss with him too. Ewwie!

"Gross Logan!" I wined," Don't do that in front of me. Jezz she MY friend!"

"yah well she's MY girlfriend!" Logan yelled back

"oh bite me!"

"love too! Where!"

Before I could respond the door bell rang. I look at the group with a confused face.

"I thought you said it was only you guys coming back and staying?"

"we are" they all said

Going to the door and opening it there stood a tall figure with tan skin, black hair, and blue eyes. My combat blue eyes….

"Ren?…." I whispered gaining Logan to run to my side immediately, "what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was it good? i think it is but what about you guys?<em>**

**_Review please ... lol til next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**X-Tiger's **_

_**Ch.3**_

_**Recap!**_

_"Ren?" I whispered and Logan ran over to my side in a instant, "what are you doing here?"_

_**On with the story! =)**_

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"What am I doing here? What is he doing here?" he said pointing to Logan," Who is he anyways?"

"He's my friend!"

"He's your 'friend' huh? Some how I doubt that." he hissed at me

"Why do you care you don't even like me remember!" I yelled at him tears forming in my eyes

He froze and looked at me with wide eyes. He stared at me for the longest time before he looked away from me. I looked at Kishan and he gave me a sad smile. Mr. Kadam gave me a nod and walked past Ren and hugged me tightly.

"It's so good to see you Miss. Kelsey!" He said to me happily

"You too Mr. Kadam." I whispered to him and hugged him back.

"Aww group hug!" and with that said from Kishan. He walk up to us and gave us both a big bear hug.

"K-kishan… need…air!" I said breathlessly

"M-me t-too." Mr. Kadam said too

"Oh alright." He chuckled and set us down

I smiled and walk back into the house knowing they would follow. Logan stayed close to my side as they walked in keeping a hand around my waist. Ren growled and glared at him, but Logan paid no attention to him. I lead them into the kitchen where everyone else was. They all stared at us with confusion until they recognized Ren and them and glared at them. Logan walk over to Rouge and put his arms around her kissing her check. Ren sighed in what I thought to be relief.

We all ate breakfast after that. Tension in the air no one like the three that intruded on our time being who we are. Mutants and we couldn't shows our true selves because of them. Don't get me wrong I love them a lot but they show up at bad times a lot. I ate by Logan and Bobby and we talked to each other in our head(power doing that by me)

(in their minds)

'So exactly who are they?' Bobby asked

'umm….' was all I said

'it's the dum ass Ren and his brother and Father?' Logan said

'not exactly but yeah kind of.' I told him

'I don't like him' was all Bobby said

'God the silence in the room is soo aggravating! Grrrr!' Logan complained

'Yeah! Please get rid of them Kelly Belly! (I call my friend that all the time XD)' Bobby pleaded

'okay let me see what I can do.'

With that we ended the connection. I faced the trio and stood and asked them if we talk out of the room for a second. They nodded and followed me out of the kitchen and into the living room. I turned to them and eyed them.

"You all need to leave for like the rest of the day." I said in the nicest way I could

"Why? Are you embarrassed of us?" Ren half whispered an half yelled at me

"No! Of course not! But I want to be with them for the day! Just us because I haven't seen them in what feels like four years when its really Fucking two years!" I said in the same tone of voice as his

They all at me surprised that I cussed, at Ren of all people. I stared back at them calming myself down. Kishan smile, a goofy smile. Mr. Kadam just shook his head and grinned at me. Ren well he was fuming and glaring daggers at me. I bet you could see smoke coming of his ears if you looked hard enough.

"Okay Kelsey. If you want to spend time with them than we'll give you time with them." Mr. Kadam I smiled but ren didn't like this one bit

"What? No!" Ren yelled

"Ren. Let. Her. She needs time with her friends." Mr. Kadam said to him, "We have a house here that we own and will live in during our stay. The house is next door. If you need anything, Kelsey."

"Okay. Thanks Mr. Kadam." I told him gratefully

They starting to walk away than I remembered something that I would want them too see.

"Oh and you can come to this place tonight. I want to show you something. Its at 8:00." I handed the piece of paper to Mr. Kadam and he nodded, "hope you can make it"

"We'll be there Kelsey. Promise." Kishan told me

"We'll see." with that I left into the kitchen not before I saw them out the door

Logan I guess told tem what conversation was about and they all smirked at me and I grinned back to them. They all new what address I gave them and what we all be doing. I couldn't wait to see Ren's face when he see that his little, shy, sweet ole innocent Kelsey isn't so little, sweet, and innocent really. And most defiantly Not shy.

"Everyone cool with an audience tonight?"

They looked at each other and shouted ,"hell yah!"

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it took soo long for me to update but with school and things at home i can only find so much time to update. sorry that this was soo short too. ill be making it longer in the next chapter. oh an i know Kelsey wasn't ever mad at him and he doesnt remember her in book two but in here she is and i might do something with his memory being turned against her but for now its not his memory she mad at. you'll find out what happen to them soon. maybe in chapter 5 XD <em>**

**_P.S. Im sorry about the lryics in ch.2. ill try to fix it soon_**


End file.
